El metro
by MegurineChikane
Summary: Luka como todos los días tomará el metro para llegar a la universidad, pero este día algo cambiará. One shot de Luka y Miku.


Hola! Llevo mucho leyendo fics y me encanta escribir, pues ya he hecho otras historias pero esta es la primera de Luka y Miku exclusivamente jeje en fin espero les guste este pequeño one shot...

**El metro**

Luka se despertó más temprano que de costumbre, se bañó, cambió y peino su largo y sedoso cabello rosa. Ese día tenía un examen muy importante y no quería llegar tarde por nada del mundo, continuó haciendo algunas cosas por su apartamento, este no era muy lujoso, de hecho era pequeño, pero allí tenía lo básico y con eso se conformaba.

Ella suspiró cansadamente, había estudiado toda la noche y dormido poco. Pero no le importaba, ella quería superarse cada vez más, ser la mejor de su clase. Además, no podía permitirse perder ningún examen, mantener su beca era muy importante para continuar con sus estudios. Las universidades son muy costosas y ya sus padres hacían mucho esfuerzo enviándole el dinero para sostenerse en la capital.

Salió de su piso rápidamente para dirigirse a la estación del metro, que se encontraba a unas tres cuadras de su modesto apartamento. En el cual se dirigía todos los días al campus, tardaba al menos una hora y media en llegar a su destino.

Llegó a la estación, a esa hora había más gente, debido a que se dirigían a sus trabajos o escuela. Sus clases no empezarían sino hasta unas tres horas más tarde, pero había quedado con Lily y Gakupo para estudiar un poco más y compartir dudas.

El tren llegó y ella entro en el, se sentó en una banca que daba hacía la ventana. En ese instante otra persona se sentó a su lado. Ella ignoró este hecho y sacó sus apuntes, ese examen era muy importante. Luego de un momento sintió que el metro se detuvo, la persona a su lado se levantó, pero casi inmediatamente otra se sentó.

Esa persona a su lado de repente suspiró cansadamente, quizás también tenía algo importante el día de hoy, levantó su mirada y se encontró con una joven chica, de ojos y cabellos aguamarina, este último recogido en dos lindas coletas. Se veía muy joven y traía puesto lo que parecía un uniforme de secundaría.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un instante, le pareció un momento eterno. Retiró su vista de forma abrupta y un pequeño sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas. Quería seguir viéndola pero por alguna razón no era capaz, se sentía nerviosa.

Aquella chica tampoco la miraba, la evitaba y movía intensamente sus manos. Sacó su celular y parecía estar muy concentrada en el. Cuando Luka dirigió su mirada a este se dio cuenta que no había hecho ningún movimiento. "Que extraño" Pensó, "quizás espera una llamada".

El viaje continuo, luego de un rato Luka miró por el rabillo del ojo a la chica a su lado, analizó su uniforme, lo reconoció, era una escuela secundaria que quedaba a unas dos cuadras de su universidad, así que asumió que se bajarían en la misma estación.

Ahora la chica parecía estar escuchando música desde su celular. Aun movía mucho sus manos y se dedicaba a mirar un punto fijo con una concentración impresionante. Luka hizo un movimiento rápido la observó y luego volvió su vista otra vez al paisaje.

Quería seguir observándola, mirarla hasta cansarse, aunque estaba segura que eso no pasaría. Ella a sus veinte años de edad ya tenía más que claro cuáles eran sus gustos. Cuando era adolescente había descubierto que le gustaban las chicas al no poder despegar su vista de una compañera de la escuela, y como si de una revelación se hubiese tratado comprendió porque a sus quince años ningún chico había llamado su atención.

Quizás piensen que le costó aceptarlo pero no fue así, ella asumió lo que era muy rápidamente, no iba a agobiarse la vida por lo que otros pensaran de ella, si le gustaban las chicas ¿qué podía hacer? Eso sí había mantenido relaciones algo fugaces con chicas de su edad, nunca se había fijado en alguien menor o muy mayor.

El transepto continuo como de costumbre, el metro hizo otra parada. Pero la chica al lado continuo estando a su lado. Claro, no iba a ir a ningún lado, ¿acaso ella no se había percatado ya de que la escuela a la que asistía esa linda niña de coletas estaba cerca de su universidad?

El metro volvió a iniciar su marcha. Ella quería hablarle pero no podía, por primera vez en sus veinte años la joven pelirosa no sabía que decir o cómo comenzar una conversación. "¿Le pregunto la hora?... No tengo el reloj en mi muñeca… ¿Digo que lindo día hace hoy?... No, parece que en la tarde lloverá… ¿Le digo 'Hola'?... No, me verá como una loca… y si tiene novio? O si ya le gusta algún chico de su clase?... Luka que haces agobiándote por una simple niña de secundaría que jamás volverás a ver!" esos y muchos más eran los pensamientos de la ahora preocupada ojiazul, quien al pensar tanto en aquella chica a su lado había olvidado hasta de su examen.

Otra parada, Luka llevó su vista a su reloj, cuarenta y cinco minutos, ¡solo habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos! Se acomodó el mechón de pelo sobre su frente, el cual regresó a su misma posición, siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa o no sabía qué hacer. Suspiro y de repente recordó el examen.

Tomó su libro y trató de leer, pasaba su vista sobre las letras allí escritas, pero era como si no comprendiera nada, como si estuviera en un extraño y antiguo idioma lo allí consignado. Para no verse extraña continuo con su vista puesta sobre el libro, pero su mente no estaba allí.

Volvió a ver su reloj, cinco minutos, ¿!solo habían pasado cinco minutos¡? Nunca un viaje se le había hecho tan largo. Volteo a ver a la chica de al lado y notó que esta la estaba mirando, ella al notar la vista de Luka sobre ella volvió a ver aquel punto nuevamente, con un gran sonrojo en su cara. Tenía hasta las orejas rojas.

Luka quiso ignorar este hecho, pero no pudo "y si me estaba viendo porque le parezco linda?" se preguntaba. Pero botó lejos este pensamiento rápidamente "No seas ilusa Luka, ella simplemente se apenó porque piensa que te incomodaste. Sí debe ser eso".

Y el viaje siguió. El tren volvió a detenerse, después de esta parada la siguiente sería donde ella se bajaba y no la volvería a ver. Quizás así era mejor, para que ilusionar y perder la cabeza por una chiquilla que muy probablemente estaría botando la baba por el chico más popular de su escuela. Bueno aunque eso no siempre se aplica, ella se desvelaba pensando en la chica más popular de su escuela. "Eso no viene al caso" Pensaba al recordarla.

De repente un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos, volteo y vio como aquella chica quitaba los auriculares de su teléfono y lo dirigía a su oído, que curioso, el tono de llamada casualmente era su canción favorita.

– Aló?

Vio como contestaba y esperaba a que su interlocutor hablara

– Ah hola Kaito-kun, si ya voy, es que me desperté un poco tarde – El chico decía algo. – Je je sí como siempre, pero no te preocupes ya voy en camino. – Momento de silencio. – Sí no te preocupes lo no olvide se lo importante que es para ti. – Silencio. – Sí sí ja ja como tú digas. – Y colgó, se quedó viendo al teléfono con una simple sonrisa.

Y ahí estaba su respuesta, para que se esforzaba si ella ya sabía que pasaría, esa era la historia de su vida. En lo que ella recordaba raras veces las chicas que le gustaba le correspondía, si no tenía ya novio, la quería como amiga o la repudiaba y le decía que ella era asquerosa. Y para cuando alguna se fijaba en ella, la pelirosa no le correspondía como deseaba.

Suspiró nuevamente y se quedó viendo a la ventana, notó que la chica a su lado la miraba, pero decidió ignorarlo, entre más rápido llegue a su destino mejor. Al entrar a la universidad muy probablemente se olvidaría de todo y continuaría estudiando para su examen. Que a todas estás, ¡su examen! Sentía que había olvidado todo y sus pensamientos solo se dirigían a la chica a su lado.

"Rayos, eso me pasa por fijarme en niñas de secundaría, no tengo nada con ella y ya me ha distraído totalmente, ¡que idiota soy!". Pensaba intensamente.

Cada vez se acercaba más a su destino, por alguna razón se sentía decepcionada de sí misma, una hora y media y no fue capaz de decir si quiera 'hola'. Sintió que la chica a su lado se movía, volteo y notó que escribía algo en un pequeño papel. "Que chica más rara".

El metro llegó al fin a su destino, bueno al de Luka. Cuando iba a bajarse el libro que llevaba en sus manos cayo con lo que se dispuso a levantarlo, cuando alzó su mirada ya la chica no estaba a su lado, notó por la ventanilla que había salido corriendo a toda prisa y parecía muy roja. Quizás no aguantaba las ganas de ver a su novio o iba muy tarde a clases.

Ella se levantó con elegancia de su asiento, bajó calmadamente y caminó las cuadras que la separaba de su universidad, pasando por el instituto de la chica, observó cómo jóvenes de todas las edades entraban a clases, al parecer no llevaban tanta prisa.

Saludó a sus amigos y se dispuso a seguir estudiando, como lo supuso pudo recordar todo pero aquella chica de hermosos ojos aguamarina seguía invadiendo sus pensamientos. Entró en el salón y se sentó en su puesto de siempre, entre sus dos amigos.

El día pasó rápidamente, sentía que le había ido muy bien en el examen y en general en todas las clases de ese día. Ya estaba de vuelta a su pequeño hogar. Pasó nuevamente por aquel establecimiento educativo, notando que no había nadie visible, pensó todos los estudiantes ya se había dirigido a sus casas muy seguramente.

Llegó a la estación del metro, sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su maleta la tarjeta de ingreso y con esto un papel cayó al suelo. A ella le extraño esto, ella no metía notas en ese bolsillo, levantó con cuidado el papel y al leer su contenido su corazón se detuvo por un instante para volver a latir con más fuerza que nunca.

* * *

La alarma sonaba y sonaba pero aquella chica se negaba a despertar. Cuando quiso tomar el reloj se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, corrió lo más que pudo. Una vez estuvo bañada y con su uniforme puesto corrió hacia la entrada de su casa. Su madre la regaño por levantarse tarde y le reprendió más al darse cuenta que se iba sin desayuno.

– Desayuno en la escuela madre. – Le gritó.

Cuando iba a mitad de camino de la estación del metro lo recordó, la caja que Kaito le había pedido que guardara y cuidara hacia una semana, se regresó rápidamente, se preguntó que contendría, "Quien sabe".

Entro en su casa, fue a su cuarto y rebuscó por todos lados. – ¿Donde fue que lo puse?... ah cierto. – Halló a la caja dentro de su closet.

Una vez más salió corriendo a toda prisa, realmente no iba tarde pero Kaito le había pedido que llegara un poco más temprano con dicha caja.

Llego a la estación, se sostenía de sus rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. No pasados más de unos segundos el vagón llegó y se abrieron las puertas. Ella esperó a que se bajaran las personas e inmediatamente se subió en este.

Al entrar intentó encontrar un asiento pero fue inútil por lo que se quedó de píe. El tren siguió su camino y frenó en la siguiente estación, donde tampoco pudo hacerse con una silla. A la siguiente parada al fin encontró un asiento libre, al sentarse suspiró pesadamente, entre correr e ir de píe se sentía cansada, vaya forma de comenzar el día.

Notó una mirada sobre la suya al voltear hacía la persona al lado de su puesto vio unos ojos azules, que a su parecer eran hermosos. Se quedaron viendo por un momento pero esa chica quitó la vista casi que de inmediato con su rostro algo sonrojado.

Para Miku aquella chica era la más hermosa que había podido ver. Empezó a sentirse nerviosa, sacó su celular y se quedó viendo la pantalla sin saber que ver realmente.

Miku de vez en cuando la observaba rápidamente y luego seguía viendo un punto fijo tratando de no voltear. En un momento para calmar sus nervios sacó los audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música.

Miku empezó a notar que aquella chica se veía algo nerviosa. "¿Será por mí?" se preguntaba. "No seas ilusa Miku una mujer así jamás se fijaría en ti". Ella a sus escasos dieciséis años se había percatado de que no fijaba su vista precisamente en los chicos. Al principio le costó mucho aceptarlo pero con el tiempo no tuvo de otra. Aunque este pequeño secreto solo lo sabían sus amigos más allegados, aún no era capaz de decirles a sus padres.

Miku trataba de mirar ese punto pero era tan difícil. Aquella chica sacó un libro. "De seguro estudia en la Universidad, ¿cuál será? ¿La que está cerca del instituto? ¿Qué estudiará?" Miku empezó a hacerse preguntas sobre aquella chica pero comenzó a desecharlas igual no la vería más una vez acabara el recorrido.

Miku decidió dejar de ver aquel estúpido punto y verla, se veía tan linda tan concentrada en aquel libro que parecía contener información algo compleja. Cuando nota que aquella chica la observa con un extraño semblante. "!Rayos! Se dio cuenta". Retiró su vista con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El reproductor de música continuo con su lista, cuando de pronto la canción se vio interrumpida por una llamada entrante.

– Aló?

– Hola Miku, buenos días habla Kaito.

– Ah hola Kaito-kun, si ya voy, es que me desperté un poco tarde

– Jajajaj qué raro en ti Miku

– Je je sí como siempre, pero no te preocupes ya voy en camino.

– Ehhh Miku no se te olvidó la caja, ¿verdad?

– Sí no te preocupes no lo olvide se lo importante que es para ti.

– Ah muchas gracias Miku no sabes lo que significa para mí. Verás que te lo pagaré, haré lo que quieras.

– Sí sí jaja como tú digas. – Luego de esto colgó riendo por el comportamiento de su amigo, esta semana había actuado muy extraño. ¿Será que al fin se le declararía a Meiko?

Será que ella algún día encontraría a alguien que perdería la cabeza así por ella. Por alguna razón pensó en aquella pelirosa a su lado, le gustaría que una chica así si quiera la notara, así sea como amiga nada más.

Pero al darse cuenta de esto pensó que no la conocía, si le entregaba una nota o algo lo máximo que pasaría es que la rechazaría, así que ¿por qué no intentarlo? Sacó uno de sus cuadernos arrancó un papel y comenzó a escribir en este.

Al frenar el metro a la pelirosa se le cayó algo, ella aprovechó e introdujo dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su mochila la nota, con la esperanza que la leyera, y que la suerte estuviera a su lado. Al hacer esto se apenó profundamente por lo que salió corriendo del lugar con su cara completamente roja.

Llego a la escuela, le entregó la caja a su amigo que le agradecía una y otra vez y se dirigió a sus clases, el día transcurrió normalmente, mientras ella esperaba impaciente la hora de salida de su escuela y que su nota haya sido leída a tiempo, además de que aquella chica tuviera tiempo a aquella hora.

_Quizás te parezca atrevido, pero me has parecido una chica muy linda, quise hablarte pero te veías ausente y preocupada por algo, además de nerviosa. Por un momento me pareció que me mirabas y te había gustado como tú a mi, si ese es el caso te esperaré en la estación del metro en la puerta de embarque tres, la misma donde este arriba, a las cinco de la tarde. Si no llegas supondré que estaba equivocada y disculpa si te he incomodado_

_Att Miku, la chica del asiento al lado en el metro_

Luka ingresó rápidamente y corrió, corrió todo lo que sus piernas lograron dar, pensando que eran las cinco y media. Llegó a la estación tres pero no había nadie. Se sintió abatida, quizás la chica linda habrá pensado que la había incomodado, lo más probable es que no la vería más, pero si lo pensaba bien sabía dónde estudiaba, quizás mañana pueda levantarse más temprano y esperarla en la entrada, eso sonaba como si ella fuese una acosadora, pero de verdad sentía algo, no sabía porque pero sentía que esa chica era especial.

Con los aires renovados se alzó nuevamente con orgullo, el metro había llegado y cuando se disponía a entrar sintió que algo la detenía, al voltear se encontró con un rostro sumamente sonrojado y una linda mirada azul marino.

– Ho-Hola – Dijo a duras penas audible la peliacua.

– Hola. – Le respondió la pelirosa, para luego caer en un silencio incómodo.

– Soy… Soy Miku, Hatsune Miku la chica de esta mañana. La de…. La de la no-nota. – Su voz era cada vez menos audible.

Ella solo sonrió – Soy Megurine Luka. – Le tendió la mano. – Y es un gusto conocerte Miku. – aquella chica le estrecho su mano. ¿Quién le diría que ese día su vida cambiaría? Nadie pero desde entonces no recuerda un mejor viaje en metro al lado de su linda Miku, como comenzó a llamarla luego de su tercera cita.

Bueno no me traten tan mal, sé que aquí hay muy buenas historias jeje Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
